


Diggory Obsession

by dorothycharisse



Category: Drama - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Cedric Diggory's interest with Potter turned towards a little girl with wild curly hair and her teeth a bit longer in the front, there was nothing unique about this girl but he couldn't take his eyes off her as the girl was talking logically about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall that she read about in Hogwarts, a History.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**I think Hermione Granger is a very strong character that J.K. Rowling has created, but even with powerful magic and restricted laws of using her wand outside of Hogwarts it can easily happen to the strongest of people. I found a Youtube Video and wanted to write a story about it- I do write for entertainment, but I believe that Stalking Crimes is a serious problem and need more strict laws for stalking instead of Retraining Orders that don't really work and not worth the paper it's on. There is another side and small amount of people that believe that the person being stalked have done something to provoke the situation, for all people being stalked and being isolated because of this keep your heads up and keep fighting and for the victims of this crime listen to what your gut is telling you and don't be polite about it as they won't gentle about it when they pull a knife**   
**(Thank you for listening to my rant and let's begin with the story)**

It started as a small crush on Hermione Granger since he first saw her in his third year, Cedric knew some of his friends had little crushes and they have asked him who he had a crush on. Diggory always answered in negative till that moment Harry Potter entered Hogwarts, everyone was looking at the scrawny boy with thick rimmed glasses and the famous lightening bolt scar off centre of his forehead.  
  
Cedric was interested in what House Potter was joining and betted right that Potter would be in Gryffindor, his interest with Potter turned towards a little girl with wild curly hair and her teeth a bit longer in the front, there was nothing unique about this girl but he couldn't take his eyes off her as the girl was talking logically about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall that she read about in Hogwarts, a History. Professor McGonagall smiled at Potter as he headed to his House table, Cedric Diggory kept his eyes on the girl and smiled kindly when the girl's dark eyes landed on him as she smiled back.  
  
When the girl's name was mentioned the girl took a deep breath chanting something to herself over and over till she sat down in the stool, before the Sorting Hat was placed onto Hermione's head she was trying to smooth down her hair. Cedric knew that she would never be in Slytherin as she looked sweet and too good for their house, she was intelligent and the girl would be in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor and wasn't disappointed when Hermione Granger was placed into the House of Bravery and Courage.

.

Through his third year Cedric found Hermione in the Library reading or doing her homework, the blond wizard could see the tears she was wiping away before it would hit her parchment. Taking out a small piece of Parchment and ink writing a small note attached to a Chocolate Frog box, Hermione smiled when she read the note that she would always have a friend with him but Cedric never signed it. When Hermione saw the note wasn't signed, her smile dropped and placed the Chocolate Frog away from her as if it was a prank.

Cedric remembered the night of Halloween, the evening meal was as normal as usual and the Thirteen-year-old was looking around for Granger and couldn't see anywhere. Just then Professor Quirrell ran into Great Hall shouting about a Mountain Troll was in the Dungeon, everyone began to panic. All Cedric could think was that Hermione was in danger, but didn't know where to start looking for her. Cedric found out the next day by gossip that Granger was in the Girl's toilets on the third floor and nearly died if wasn't for Harry Potter and the boy that made Hermione cry in the first place, Ron Weasley.

All Cedric could think about was that Harry Potter and his red haired friend were to blame in the first place for making her cry and making her run to the toilets to hide her tears from everyone. At the same time Cedric Diggory was also thankful that the two boys saved Hermione's life, now the girl and the two boys were now best friends.

.

Diggory knew he had a crush on Hermione Granger, but it was in his fifth year that he started getting erotic dreams as certain parts of Granger was blurred around the edges as he had her under him as he gave her pleasure. Nearly every night while his friends where sleeping soundly Cedric would place a Silencing Charm around his bed and took himself to hand stroking himself with fantasies of Hermione's petite body under him as they made love. Diggory would imagine Granger's voice sounds like as she moaned out coming undone by his touch; once he ejaculated moaning Hermione's name.  
  
Once Cedric came down from his high, he would clean himself up with a charm as he took deep breaths to calm himself as his mind screamed at him to go to Gryffindor Tower to claim what was rightfully his.

The following morning Cedric went to the Great Hall for Breakfast as he kept his eyes fell on Hermione as she read her Newspaper while eating some toast and marmalade; instead of sitting with her best friends she was sitting alone since Ron Weasley and Harry Potter weren't speaking to her as the redhead had accused Hermione's cat of killing his rat. The fourteen year old was exhausted and running herself ragged for not only with her schoolwork, but also to help Hagrid to save a Hippogriff.

Cedric Diggory wanted to hex Hermione's so called friends who gave her the cold shoulder, this feeling became stronger when he saw Hermione break her heart crying in the Library. Instead thinking about it Cedric walked over and asked her if she was all right, Hermione was about to say she was fine and that she had allergies. Cedric smiled and gave her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes, she started talking and Cedric listened and the sixteen year old smiled that he had an excuse to hold his witch as Hermione cried into his robes.

Once her tears subsided Hermione felt embarrassed and apologised for her moment of weakness, Cedric just smiled and told her it didn't matter as he stood up as Hermione felt awkward when a boy wiped a stray tear away and not even Harry did this. From that Moment on Cedric Diggory would be there wherever Hermione alone or at the Quidditch Pitch when she was supporting her best friend, Ron thought it was really funny and said without thinking why a boy like Diggory would be interested in her as she was Hermione.

Harry on the other hand was concerned for his best friend; Diggory said his hellos as usual before he turned his attention to Hermione with the brightest smile on his face asking her if she was going to Hogsmeade and if she would like to go with him. Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade as his Uncle wouldn't sign the permission slips- Ron Weasley soon didn't see the funny side of it as he placed his arm around Hermione and told Diggory that she was going with him. The look on Cedric's face became dark as he glared at the redhead before walking away.

.

News got round that Hermione Granger had punched Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory smiled to himself knowing how fiery his Lioness' temper was when she was angry, which was quite a turn on. Every time Cedric brought up the courage to talk to Hermione something always happened, his crush turned into an obsession as he followed his little witch after lessons in protection as he watched every gesture by the way she bit her bottom lip while she was reading or twirling a strand of her golden caramel hair when she was nervous.

Cedric's obsession became out of hand as he blackmailed the Gryffindor boy with the camera Colin Creevey to take few pictures of Hermione Granger and had a few of the witch on her own or with her friends. The sixth year student had the wizarding photo enlarged as he cut away Harry Potter and that annoying boy Weasley so she was alone; Diggory had a picture of Hermione under his pillow that he had in hand as he masturbated with visions behind his closed lids as he fantasied of his little witch naked and under his body as he made love to her. There was one fantasy he enjoyed is when he and Hermione in the School Library alone as he threw the books and parchment off the desk as he fucked her listening to his moans mingle with hers; at the end of his fantasy Cedric would find himself wet and sticky, but the problem now it wasn't enough and was now thinking how to get his Hermione's attention.

The following Summer Cedric Diggory got his chance, there was Quidditch World Cup with Bulgaria vs Ireland. As much as the seventeen year old boy loved Quidditch as the next wizard, but he was thinking of Hermione and the next gift. Through the Summer Cedric had started writing letters with small gifts that he knew Hermione loved, when Cedric's father Amos said that they and Arthur Weasley and his children were going with his youngest son's two best friends. Diggory was more than eager to be going to the match as he quickly got himself ready.

.

The Diggory boys were waiting by the tree for the Weasleys to arrive, as Amos was waiting for Arthur and his children. Cedric was thinking of the gifts and the letters he had given to his witch of his love and desire towards her and filled with his dreams and fantasies of them being together. The blond came out of his trance when he heard Hermione's laughter echoing as she was chatting away with Ginny, it wasn't the two witches chatting away that caught his attentions- his eyes narrowed when he saw that Harry Potter was holding his witch's hand. As soon as everyone was at the clearing where their Portkey was waiting for them Cedric jumped out of the tree as his father proudly introduced him to everyone.

The Weasley boys kept Cedric away from Hermione as Harry Potter Politely said hello while keeping his girlfriend close to his side. Ginny Weasley subconsciously smoothed out her clothes and fixed her hair away from her face as she smiled and shyly said hello, Ginny was put out that the handsome wizard didn't show any interest towards her as he was more fixated with Hermione Granger. Ginny became jealous when Harry and Hermione started dating, by the look of things Ginny wasn't the only one who was hit with the green eyed monster.

Cedric's heart was beating almost out of his chest with being close to the witch he loved, ignoring Potter, Diggory started flirting with Hermione oblivious to how uncomfortable the witch felt. Cedric found his chance to touch Hermione when she almost tripped on a loose rock, grabbing her hand holding it in a tight grip not seeing that Hermione was trying to pull her hand away. Harry Potter glared at Cedric and told him that he would help his girlfriend up the hill and didn't need his help, Hermione sighed with relief as she and Harry ignored the glares till they reached the Portkey disguised as an old boot.

Once everyone had settled in their tents, Cedric got to work on giving Hermione her next gift. Each gift that Cedric had given Hermione was returned to him unopened; this time he had got it right and hoped that Hermione would love it as he charmingly smiled at an old witch. Marcel Carter was about to say no till she heard the boy's plight, Cedric smiled and asked if he could borrow her Owl so he could give a parcel to the girl he wanted to court. Mrs Carter remembered how she and her husband first met and sadly smiled with the memory, Cedric Diggory thanked the old woman as she placed the owl on the handsome young wizard's arm as she wished him luck in catching the girl's heart.

Hermione and Ginny were talking; Ginny Weasley sighed when her friend told her about the letters and gifts she was receiving. Ginny thought it was all romantic that Hermione Granger had a secret admirer as she tried to convince her friend that it wasn't a prank being played on her, Hermione shakenly pulled out parchment from her bag and Ginny took it and began to read. The look of horror on Ginny's face when she saw for herself just how serious the situation was, Ginny was about to promise Hermione that Cedric was getting close to a Bat Bogey Hex when a brown Owl landed in front of Granger with a parcel and a letter with the words 'To My Little Lioness.'

Ginny grabbed the parcel and opened it to see a crystal Paper Holder shaped as a Swan and a beautiful set of golden eagle feather quills, now Ginny was angry after reading the letter that described all his sexual fantasies and desires and the redhead had enough as she and Hermione left the tent and found Cedric outside his tent. Cedric Diggory smiled as he asked Hermione if she liked his present, what he didn't expect was Ginny roaring at him to leave her best friend alone as Hermione was with Harry. Hermione couldn't take anymore of Cedric and shouted at him what he wanted from her, Cedric just said one word that sent shivers down the girl's spine. "You."

.

For the last two weeks of Summer before the students returned to Hogwarts Cedric had been coming to the Burrow to catch a glimpse of Hermione and was making many excuses. Arthur and Molly Weasley weren't fooled and knew that young Diggory was crazily besotted with Hermione Granger; they were concerned for the girl and the Matriarch kept a close eye on the witch she considered one of her children. as they headed to the Leaky Cauldron before entering Diagon Alley and Cedric was waiting for them at Flourish & Blotts, Ron and his older twin brothers glared and warned Diggory away as Harry, Ginny and Hermione entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some money before getting new robes, quill and parchments and other equipment that was on their lists.

Once everything was brought Harry and the Weasley boys went into Gambol and Japes Joke Store, Harry pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips and promised he would back quickly. Hermione watched Harry catch up with Ron, Fred and George walk into the store, Ginny smiled as she crossed her arms with Hermione and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies with Ginny then headed to Magical Menageries for Owl Treats and something special for Crookshanks.

The two witches just sat down outside Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour when Cedric Diggory walked over and started flirting with Hermione asking her if she wanted to go out on a date, Hermione Granger glared at the seventeen year old and raised her voice not caring if everyone was listening in that she wasn't interested and that she had a boyfriend. "I know Hermione, I'm..." Suddenly Cedric was interrupted as Cho Chang from Ravenclaw House walked over and began to flirt with him. Using the distraction both Hermione and Ginny quickly left and caught up with everyone before leaving for home.

Cedric smiled politely at Cho Chang as she happily chatting away about her summer with her boyfriend Ian McClaren (Made up name and actor till the late 40's) Genevieve Pastel and Robert Bowopan or Bobby for short (Had to give Cedric friends names) Before Cho Chang started dating Ian she went on one date with Cedric Diggory and told her friends that she and Cedric were now a couple; the gossip got round and all Diggory could think of was that he had lost his chance with a girl like Hermione.

Cho at first was jealous that her boyfriend had a crush on Hermione Granger till she saw it was more than a crush and his obsession kind of creeped her out. When Cedric looked around for his girlfriend and found her nowhere to be seen, he turned his attention to Cho Chang and asked which way his girlfriend went. Cho nervously pointed the direction to the exit, Cedric swore under his breath and stormed away hoping that he caught up with his witch.

.

The day arrived when the students returned for another year at Hogwarts and Cedric was planning how to get Hermione alone so they could talk about their relationship, he would forgive her for dating Potter as she didn't know any better of his devotion towards her. He knew the Weasleys would run late and Hermione would already be here on the Hogwart's Express; stepping onto the train Cedric went looking through every compartment for Hermione Granger hoping to catch her alone.

Hermione wasn't left alone for five minutes, Harry, Ron and his sister Ginny kept an eye out for Diggory as they wondered how they were going to talk to Dumbledore to see what he could do for Hermione. Unnerved and kept thinking what she had done to encourage Diggory, she felt scared for going alone to the Toilets and enough was enough- was she a Lion or a Gryffincluck. There was other people around and Cedric wouldn't do anything to her, with that in mind and headed to the compartment door as Ron looked up asking her where she was going Hermione said she needed to go, Ginny said she would go with her but Hermione denied her offer as she headed to the girl's toilets hoping that there wasn't a queue.

After finishing and washing her hands Hermione stepped out before being pushed against the wall, Granger gasped looking into the dark eyes of her stalker. Hermione tried to walk past Cedric, but the seventeen year old wouldn't let her go. Before Hermione could pull away, Cedric cupped the girl's face in his hands and kissed her as he been wanting to for so long. The caramel haired witch didn't expect Diggory to kiss her as she pulled away from the boy, breathlessly rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed trying to control his urges to lay her down and make love to her. "My Little Lioness," whispered Diggory pushing himself closer trying to control his body's reaction but Miss Granger could feel him hard against her and began to panic.

Hermione pushed Cedric and told him to leave her alone, Cedric just smiled at his witch and told her of his love. "Had your laugh Diggory as this is not funny anymore, please I'm asking you to leave me alone and share your joke with someone else because I ain't laughing." Cedric looked up at Hermione in confusion as he told her he wasn't joking and that he really did want her to be his girlfriend and wanted no one else but her. Just as she was about to shout for help she heard a voice she never thought she would be glad to hear, "Well, well, well if it isn't Granger and Pretty Boy Diggory. I thought you being a Pureblood would have better taste," said Draco Malfoy with a sneer on his pointy face. While Malfoy was glaring at the pair he saw Granger's face and thought for a moment it was embarrassment for being caught till he looked into her eyes and saw genuine fear, as the two wizards attentions were on each other Hermione used this time to push herself away and ran back to the Weasleys and her boyfriend before Diggory could get his bearings and chase after the girl he loved.

Cedric glared at Malfoy and the fifteen year old smirked hiding his disgust, he remembered the look on his father's face as he told him of Rodolphus Lestrange and Igor Karkaroff were known for forced pleasure and relished in their victims pain. No matter how his father said it, rape is rape and Diggory had attempted to do this to Granger. He may not like the Mudblood, but she didn't deserve that to happen to her. Draco grabbed Cedric's arm and he warned him to leave Granger alone as she didn't want him, it was a shock that Malfoy was defending Granger and he would deny it till he's blue in the face that he showed any mercy to a Mudblood.

.

For the next few weeks Cedric Diggory was looking around for Hermione and had been given her owls the witch telling her he wasn't playing a joke on her, he wrote of his love and that he wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Professor Dumbledore and told him the situation with Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye explaining that what Diggory had was a crush and would eventually disambiguate. Dumbledore's smile disappeared and the trio saw why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was scared of when he saw the letters and promised that Mr. Diggory would not be bothering her from now on.

Each class that Hermione went to she was either with her boyfriend and best friend or a few members of Gryffindor to protect her when they weren't with her, each Professor kept Cedric back for five minutes so Hermione could get to classes before letting him go with a note to his next class.

It was the weekend and Harry was walking with Hermione through Hogsmeade hand in hand, Hermione breathed a sigh of a relief as her second home in Hogwarts was starting to become stifling. The couple was standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade facing the Shrieking Shack, Harry held his girlfriend telling her that everything will turn out okay in the end making Hermione smile for the first time in weeks. They shared a kiss pulled into each others embrace, focused on each other they didn't notice Diggory glaring at the couple and especially Granger who destroyed their relationship to be with Potter.

.

It was 29th October and everyone enjoying the meal when in the middle of dinner when Professor Albus Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that only sixth to seventh years could put their name in to compete, Robert Bowopan slapped Cedric's back to get his friend's attention and asked if he was going to put his name in. Cedric came out of his trance from Looking at his witch and thinking he could forgive Hermione for her discretion towards him being in a false relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Cedric had an epiphany and decided to put his name in the Goblet and prove himself to Hermione he was just as brave as Potter and would see him in a different light.

The next day House Elves were working extra hard to get Hogwarts cleaned top to bottom and Argus Filch was polishing and cleaning the Trophies and Suits of Armour, the Headmasters of the three Schools, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Justin Finch-Fletchley excitedly pointed out a ship come out of the water as Dumbledore smiled and welcomed Durmstrang as Igor Karkaroff smiled and greeted Dumbledore, waiting for the other house to show.

When Beauxbatons came from the sky in a beautiful Carriage driven by a dozen white winged horses size of an elephants, the carriage was an amazing sight for the female students, but it was girls that left the carriage that caught the eyes of the male students. Robert and Ian were drooling, but Cedric's eyes were on Hermione and not only his eyes were on the girl. One was Harry Potter and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, what he didn't expect was the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum was also staring at his witch.

Madame Olympe Maxime gestured her students from the cold after greeting Headmaster Dumbledore warmly, everyone enter the school and sat down to eat before the sixth to seventh years put their name in the Goblet.

Cedric and a few other students put their names in the Goblet and even the Weasley Twins tried to enter themselves by using an Aging Potion that back fired, it was funny to see Professor McGonagall dragging two old men to the Hospital Wing as a result of not listening to Hermione in the first place. Fleur Delacour went first with a few of Beauxbaton students, next came Viktor Krum went next placing his name in the Goblet with. Cedric's turn as he walked towards the Goblet and put the paper inside before turning towards Hermione hoping she was staring at him admiringly, instead he was disappointed that Granger was smiling and laughing with what Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were telling her completely ignoring him.

Hermione noticed and felt Diggory's eyes on her, she thought if she ignored him that he would eventually leave her alone remembering her parents have told her. Hermione's also remembered at the age of seven her older cousin RJ finding out about one Bully and told her to point him out, after the smack down RJ warned him to never look at her cousin cross-eyed again or she'll come back and finish the job. This time there was no older cousin to help her out and everything that the Professors or her friends couldn't stop Diggory's pursuit of her. What had she done to make him believe they were potential to be a couple; they were never in the same group and she didn't flirt with Cedric in any way.

.

The following evening the Tri-Wizard Champions were named, Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbaton, followed by Viktor Krum for Durnstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Everyone was cheering when the Champions were announced, just as Dumbledore was about to close the Goblet of Fire when another name popped out and there was utter silence when Albus coldly shouted out "Harry Potter"

The glory of finally being in the spotlight of Hermione's eyes was destroyed by Glory-Taking-Bastard-Potter, the good thing about this is everyone turned their back on Potter and called him the true champion- he had to laugh when Draco Malfoy gave out 'Potter stinks' badges. Even his three friends were wearing the badges in support of him, while everyone's attention were on the extra people and busy with the arrangements of the first task Cedric Diggory headed to the Library knowing that Granger would be looking for answers for her bo... her friend's task.

As predicted Hermione Granger was in the Library looking through books alone taking notes; the scene was from one of the scenarios of one of his dreams. Cedric had given Hermione comfort when everyone shunned her, he was there to wipe away her tears just last year. Diggory gave her gifts and letters declaring his love and what he received back from it all was Granger rebuffing his affections and dated another boy knowing they were together; if his love isn't shown by the things he done for her then he would show her another way.

.

Hermione was looking for spells for Harry to help him with his three tasks, she left Harry with a kiss after offering him to go to the Library with her to get away from snide looks. Ron Weasley didn't think that his best friend was in danger, but held onto the one fact that Harry didn't tell him about putting his name in the Goblet. Harry tried to tell Ron that he was innocent, but Weasley didn't listen and Hermione was getting sick of Ron being butt-hurt over something Harry had no control over.

Once in the sanctuary of the Library Hermione was keeping vigilance around her surrounding till she was focus was on a book she didn't see before, hoping for an answer to Harry's problem Hermione picked up the book and began to read taking notes along the way. Looking through the references to another book Hermione went to the back of the Library to collect the book. the feeling of being watched became stronger and it had nothing to do with the ghosts that lived in the Castle. Thinking that the answer to Harry task could wait till she had more time on her hands and in the day where there were other students around, turning back to the table with her equipment laid and standing there was Cedric Diggory.

"We need to talk Hermione."-

"There's nothing to talk about, there was never an us and there will never be an us now let me go."-

"Not until you listen to me."

Cedric desperately grabbed Hermione's upper arms to make her listen to him, but Miss Granger pushed away and ran for the door not caring she was making a racket. Hermione didn't make it to the door and Cedric caught her with an angry look on his face.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger, no one knows but me how wonderful, Beautiful and caring you are, but I see it and you are everything I will ever want. I want you to be my girlfriend Hermione, so will you be mine"

Granger was shaking now with the look that was on Diggory's face as he came closer to her as if he was about to kiss or eagerly listen to her answer, she tried reasoning with Cedric that they were never going to be in a relationship as she was with Harry.

"I weren't joking when I said I want you Hermione and I would never hurt you like that, but you have to believe me when I say I love you Hermione. I want you to be with me and I won't take no for an answer."

Before Hermione could scream Cedric grabbed the girl and threw her against the next flat surface of the nearest table, Hermione knew Cedric intention and started to fight scratching her nails across his face and biting into his forearm to let her go drawing blood. Cedric would never strike her in anger as he used his wand to hold her down and Hermione had tears running down her face silently pleading for Diggory not to do this, hushing his witch in a mock gesture of comfort leaning in for a kiss. Hermione turned her face away, that wouldn't stop Cedric as he been dreaming of this for so long.  
  
Trying to concentrate on the word she needed as Cedric ripped open her shirt licking and leaving love bites on her upper body, she began shaking violently when Diggory's hand went under her skirt and rubbing his fingers against her. When Hermione felt Cedric begin to move her panties that she found the strength to use the spell she found in the book and summoned her wand towards her and blasted the seventeen year old off her, Hermione didn't think as she quickly jump off the desk not caring if she got detention and bolted down the Hall and towards the stairs to the ground floor.

Hermione heard Cedric thundering behind her and catching up quickly, Granger then screamed as she thrown to the ground scrapping her hands and cut her knees.

Granger had bruises in her inner thighs and fought exhausting herself as Cedric was ready to open his pants when a bright light with a deep voice shouting 'Expelliarmus,' looking up Hermione began crying as standing there was the Potions Master Severus Snape and Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye Moody walked towards her suddenly and Hermione panicked as she backed away from him hitting the wall behind her, seeing the bruises, cuts and the look of fear on Granger's face set Snape on edge in anger as he thundered for Moody to take Mr. Diggory to Albus Dumbledore, because if he took him he'll do something he would not regret.

Alastor Moody levitated Diggory and headed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's Office who was waiting for the boy and the Ministers to decide what to do with the seventeen year old who attacked a fellow student.

Once Alastor Moody left with Diggory, Professor Snape kneeled in front of Miss Granger who was in shock and shaking like a leaf. Taking slow steps with his hands raised like he was trying to calm a startled deer, Severus told Hermione each detail what he was going to do with each step. Taking off his robe, Severus wrapped it around Miss Granger's almost naked body and lifted her up in his arms before taking her to the fourth floor to the Hospital Wing where Madam Poppy Pomfrey was waiting.

.

Amos Diggory didn't believe for one minute that his only son would do anything that Headmaster Dumbledore was saying, that was till Albus angrily took the wizard to the Hospital Wing where Miss Granger was being treated. Mr. Diggory was making excuses for his son stating it was an misunderstanding or Miss Granger had led Cedric on in some way, it was Ron Weasley who spoke up as he entered the room with a angry look on his face telling some home truths of Diggory stalking, the things he written about his friend and the bad things he done.

Amos again kept defending his son till he listened to Alastor Moody standing there gruffly stating what he had seen, there was no denying the truth as he said he would talk to his son and make him see reason. That had set off Harry who was silently staying Virgil by his girlfriend's side. "You think that you could talk sense to your son, not even the Professors could stop him and when will hit you till you see Hermione's Obituary or your son's mugshot."

That night Amos Diggory took his son to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and signed him in to Spell Damage on the fourth floor to find out what spell had been used on his child as these actions were something Cedric wouldn't do.

The next day was a shock to the Slytherins and everyone else when Cassius Warrington was selected as the new Champion for Hogwarts as Cedric was called for a family emergency and wouldn't be back to begin the three tasks, none of the students were sure of the new champion and wondered what happened for Cedric to leave as he did.

The gossip didn't last long, which was relief for Hermione as everyone was excited for the first task. What was a shock for everyone was that Cassius Warrington was a fair and honourable wizard with intelligence and wit that showed that Slytherin was not the house that creates dark wizards and witches, Cassius was the one who told Harry to take his egg into the Prefect's Bathroom and he would get his answer paying a debt when Harry warned him about the dragons.

At the Yule Ball Harry took Hermione looking beautiful in her periwinkle blue gown, not even Draco Malfoy had something bad to say or couldn't take his eyes off her the entire evening. Viktor Krum took Cho Chang as Ian McClaren broke up with her after they talked about Diggory, Fleur Delacour went with a fellow student from her school. Cassius Warrington took Daphne Greengrass and the pureblood witch was in her element as all eyes were on her instead of the Champion on her arm, Hermione danced with her boyfriend enjoying herself and for the first time in a year took a deep breath and relaxed.

Through the months the third and last task came to a tragic end as Harry Potter and Cassius Warrington came back making Daphne Greengrass scream and sob uncontrollably, Cassius was dead as Harry screamed that Voldemort was back.

**Elsewhere, St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies**

Cedric was in his room on the fourth floor, he got the news from his mother telling him that a young boy died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how lucky it was that he was still alive, Cedric on the hand saw this as a sign that he and Hermione were meant to be and that fate had become an Intervention on his behalf.

Diggory thought to himself that he could wait a bit longer for the Healers to say he was in good health and was free once again to be with Hermione Diggory; oh how wonderful that name sounded in his head. Cedric had a plan to make sure Hermione took the Diggory name and the mother of his children. The wizard now had a plan and he was going to make sure everyone knew that Hermione Jean Granger was his alone, making a Wizarding Oath that he would kill anyone who would take his future wife as a Diggory always protected their own.

The End.


	2. Diggory Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggory had to give Potter credit for the Power he had using every curse and hex he knew to protect Hermione that Diggory thought was too late as she should been his first priority. The Aurors captured and arrested the remaining Death Eaters; he had waited patiently for this moment to united with his girlfriend and soon to be his wife as she had promised and he could wait a little.

**A sequel to Diggory's Obsession, again I know that Cedric Diggory is a kind generous person and wouldn't hurt anyone and not how JK Rowling wanted one of her character's portrayed. However someone close to me said that the greatest monsters is not in books or movies, but living and breathing in the Human Soul that leaks to the surface of the few. Again I write for entertainment, but I warn people to always trust your gut and don't be polite when it comes to your life it should be me and myself and if someone calls you a bitch in the end, at least you are alive.**

.

It was the night of Graduation and everyone was celebrating the death of Voldemort and a few of his loyal Deatheaters, there was not many of the Slytherins that followed their parent's path and Deatheater mark after the tragic death of Cassius Warrington. If the Dark Lord could let a Pureblood and his parents were members of the Dark Lord, if he could turn on loyal member then what would stop him from turning on them. The Slytherins didn't join the Order, but fought side by side with everyone in the Hogwarts grounds.

Father and son, mother and daughter either fought each other or fought side by side as their loyalty was more to their family than a murdering liar that would kill their own for power and not for the protection of their world.

There was many injuries and a few deaths that day including the death of Percy Weasley who took the blunt of the Killing Curse to protect his little twin brothers and died with the wall falling on him. George and Fred frantically pulled at stones to get to their brother, but it was too late and Percy Ignatius Weasley never got to tell his father he was sorry and was wrong about the Ministry and the return of Voldemort.

.

There was many casualties and while the Wizarding world were celebrating, Healers were doing their jobs healing curses, spells and broken bones. Harry Potter was holding his girlfriend's hand, Harry regretted what he said to Hermione in anger and could be last words he said to her. After Harry killed Lord Voldemort, Augustus Rookwood knew he was going to get the kiss and wasn't going to die before destroying one of the Golden Trio. Raising his wand shouted a spell, before Harry could see what was happening Hermione pushed him away and took the blunt of the spell.

It felt like his whole world had falling apart, Harry wouldn't leave Hermione even though he was in danger, he killed Rookwood and used every curse and hex he could think of to the girl he loved. Everyone was celebrating as the Weasleys grieved the death of their brother and son, Remus Lupin sighed with relief to see his wife was stabilised holding Tonks close both happy that they survived repeating over and over they loved each other.

During the early hours Molly Weasley went looking for Harry and found him sitting by Hermione's bedside not wanting to leave her; it took a long time to convince Potter to get some rest and that Fred and George would stand guard over her. With a promise of George Harry agreed and followed Molly out to one of the rooms where Ron was sleeping, as soon as his head touched the pillow Harry soon fell asleep.

.

Harry woke up startled when heard Mrs Weasley scream, jumping out of bed Harry and Ron ran down to the Hospital Wing to see Fred and George unconscious and there was no trace of Hermione.  
  
The Order were looking everywhere for Hermione Granger, they even questioned Death Eaters who were waiting for trial. They never got much information as they were keeping their mouths shut, thinking that one of their fellow Death Eaters had taken Potter's precious Mudblood. Even with Veritaserum at its strongest dose none of them knew who had Granger and didn't really care.

Potter was getting frantic; none of the Death Eaters knew where Hermione was and the Order didn't know where to start looking. It was Luna Lovegood who had the answer as she asked if anyone had talked to the Diggorys' as the Wrackspurts whispered in her ear to check their home.

.

Amos Diggory didn't want the disgrace of having a member of his family in a mental ward, he had taken Cedric out after nearly two years and been keeping an eye on his only son ever since with the help of his wife. With Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts and Amos was needed in the front line as Mrs Diggory never took her eyes of her son, Cedric had been waiting for Hermione so they could run away together. St. Mungos found nothing with Cedric's mind or type of Potion or charm upon him, he knew his parents thought he was insane but they couldn't be more wrong.

Cedric and his witch shared a strong unbreakable bond and were in love with each other, the problem was that Potter was keeping them apart and thought Hermione Granger was kept away from him and their love.

When Cedric Diggory heard about the Wizarding War and knew he had to be out there to protect his witch; he seen how magnificent Hermione was as she fought along side Potter and the Order looking more beautiful than ever. Spotting a discarded wand, he picked it up and staying out of sight killing any Death Eaters that was near her; His anger burned through him when he saw Alecto and her brother Amycus Carrow were about to kill Hermione from Behind. Cedric grinned as Hermione moved on through the Battlefield not knowing she almost died.

Amyrus looked his sister's blank stare not believing she was dead, Cedric stepped out the shadows and before Carrow could use his wand Cedric used the Avada Kedavra killing Amyrus for daring to hurt Granger. Both brother and sister held each other in death and with disgust Cedric set their bodies on fire just to make sure they were truly dead before continuing.

After Voldemort died when the last Horcrux was destroyed by Neville Longbottom who decapitated Nagini with sword of Godric Gryffindor, it was finally over and Death Eaters were being sent to Azkaban. Cedric was going to use the chaos to take Hermione away from anymore danger so she could be safe and sound by his side; that wasn't going to happen when Augustus Rookwood raised his wand and was about to kill Harry Potter doing something his Master couldn't, but that didn't happen as Hermione noticed the danger her bo... her friend and pushed him away taking the blunt of curse.  
  
Cedric was wearing a long black cloak so not to be seen pacing in the shadows of the ruins that Hogwarts stood, he wanted to torture and kill Potter slowly for letting Hermione get hurt. Diggory had to give Potter credit for the Power he had using every curse and hex he knew to protect Hermione that Diggory thought was too late as she should been his first priority. The Aurors captured and arrested the remaining Death Eaters; he had waited patiently for this moment to united with his girlfriend and soon to be his wife as she had promised and he could wait a little longer.

It was close to 3am when Mrs. Weasley collected Harry as he hadn't moved from his spot, Harry wouldn't leave and it took a ten minutes before Harry relented and followed the Weasley Matriarch to one of the rooms while Fred and George kept watch, that was when Cedric Diggory struck as he used a stun spell making them fly five yards and collided into the wall sending them unconscious. Cedric couldn't believe that he was finally in the presence of his witch after so long running his fingers through her hair and caressing her lips dreaming of kissing them once again. Wrapping the blankets to keep Hermione warm as he disappeared from ruined castle not far from the Portkey that was ready for them.

.

The House Elves had the Villa cleaned from top to bottom and not a trace of dust could be found, the Villa was located on a small Island Elba, Italy on top of the mountains for seclusion. There was a strong Fidelius Charm surrounding the Mansion like Estate that was been in the family going from father to son, it was used as a Honeymoon Home and what better place to be with his witch.  
  
Cedric headed to the Master Bedroom and stripped Hermione of her dirty clothes that the House Elves took away as he carried his Fiancée into the bathroom to wash away the dirt and grime before drying and putting Granger into bed. Once she was comfortable and tucked in, Cedric stripped himself to his boxers and laid down beside her pulling her close sighing happily before falling asleep.  
  
For the first time for so long Cedric Diggory had slept soundly, waking he smiled down at his Fiancée sighing contentedly running his fingers through Hermione's curls marvelling how silky soft it was. Not able to resist Diggory leaned down and slanted his lips onto hers stealing the kiss that he wanted for nearly five years now.

It wasn't enough for the young man as he deepened the kiss as his hands wandered over her naked body; needing to be close to Hermione Cedric groaned out as he laid on top of the little witch in utter awe that her body was meant for him as they fitted each other like a glove.

Diggory thought that he would be happy just to be near Granger, but after so long of being without her she was like a drug that he couldn't do without. Cedric was cursing himself as he tried to leave, but a big part of him wanted to stay in Hermione's arms. He wanted to do the honourable thing and walk away to wait till after the wedding, but growled at the thought of Hermione giving her love to someone else who was not worthy of her; he could vision of his girl giving her virginity and body to Harry Potter or worse Ron Weasley.

There was no chance he was going to let Potter or the Weasel get their grimy paws on Hermione, slowly moving down the blankets to see the scar that blemished her arm with the word **'Mudblood'** that looked raw. He kissed the pain away whispering promises against her smooth skin that he would look after her from now on and no one would hurt her ever again. Diggory had never seen anything more perfect than Granger laying there like a sleeping angel as he started using his hands and tongue to taste the sweetness of her skin, Cedric nibbling at her collarbone; so into exploring the girl's body as he sucked on her breasts marvelling at the slight gasp from Hermione's unconscious body.

Kissing his way down Hermione' body Cedric's fingers traced the contours of the little witch's soft prubic caramel hairs till he found Hermione's clit and started to gently rub, he spread her legs further apart to see the intimate moment that they would soon be joined as one. Needing to taste her sweet nectar from between her thighs placing Granger's legs over his shoulders plunging his tongue inside rubbing himself against the mattress to repress his urge till he gave his Fiancée pleasure before himself.

Cedric wanted more, he wanted to feel the tightness and the heat of Hermione's sex and Cedric was hard his boxers damp with pre-come. Not wanting to wait any longer, pulling his boxers off Cedric pressed himself closer and kissed Hermione so she could taste herself on his lips, slowly he slid himself inside praying that he didn't come there and then. Pushing deeply inside till he hit a barrier from girl to woman Cedric Diggory was in two worlds to pull out and walk away from Hermione and go to Harry or Ron, but the idea of Granger giving her heart, body and soul to either one of those boys sickened him with the thought of her giving her virginity to someone else who wouldn't love the witch as much as he did.

Diggory wasn't going to let this happen, Hermione Granger belonged to him. Pulling out slightly Cedric plunged deep into Granger's virgin body taken her gasps of pain into his lungs; kissing away the tears as she whimpered in her comatose sleep Cedric Diggory waited a moment keeping still basking in the tightness and heat not wanting to come right there inside her before starting a slow rhythm.  
  
Cedric Diggory wanted to feel all of Granger as he grabbed her thighs and widened her legs angling her hips to get better access almost howling in pleasure; his rhythm went frantic as he thrusted deeper inside Hermione biting her collarbone telling her over and over he loved her. Diggory couldn't hold out much longer as he violently thrusted one last time and spurted his hot seed deep inside her womb; shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm Cedric reluctant pulled out of his little witch happily sated.

Cedric looked at the beauty under him knowing now she was his; he took her body and her love and now wanted her soul, Diggory could see Hermione in his mind sharing his name and mother of his children. He smiled blissfully with the thought a perfect little girl with her mother's curls and dark eyes, or a little boy with his mother's beautiful smile that made him fall in love with her.

Diggory was grinning with the thought of the conception of his child, tilting up his Bride to be's hips upwards with a pillow under her bottom so his sperm would head towards her uterus and fertilize one of her eggs. "Grow baby, grow for your daddy." Pressing a loving kiss to Hermione's lips smiling with adoration and tenderness rubbing upwards to her stomach, after a few precious moments by Hermione's side Cedric put up wards as it needed the consummation of the relationship to strengthen them that not even the most powerful of wizards or witches could break the charm; the only one that could break the spell was a member of the Diggory family and no Diggory betrayed another as his father had drilled in his head since the day he was born.

.

Harry Potter was pacing in McGonagall's Office waiting or any news from the Aurors and even Professor Snape had used his resources to find Miss Granger, Harry wanted to be out there looking for his fiancée. While looking for the remaining Horcruxes Potter had asked Hermione to marry and he was extremely happy when his best friend and love of his life agreed to be his wife, they promised that after the war they would go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to achieve his mother's ring. Harry knew when he saw his mother's engagement ring he knew it would be perfect for Hermione; it was simple, but elegant. The gold band was made with Goblin gold that would never taint or use its shine welded delicately with lily flowers with calla lily design to hold a Princess cut diamond with a small ruby on each side of the diamond.

The ring was simple in design delicate, but strong and simply beautiful just like the witch who was going to wear it. Harry couldn't take anymore of waiting and needed to take action, Amos Diggory was the only who knew where Cedric was and each time the elder wizard wouldn't say a word. That was until Cecilia Diggory intervened, telling her husband that their son had gone too far and they needed to help before it got any worse. Cecilia began to cry, it had been too much for her and Amos was more concerned about how something would look for the family name and not of them and how it was effecting her and their only son.

Amos never liked to see Cecilia cry and as much as they loved their son unconditionally, they could not go on like this. "I'm sorry Amos, I feel like I'm failing our son. But this Granger girl does not deserve this, please love. Cedric will listen to you. I can't..." Cecilia then sobbed and Amos held his wife holding back his own tears to be strong for her, taking a deep breath Amos Diggory took Harry and the Aurors to Elba, Italy.

.

Cedric could feel the wards were being dissolved and the only people who could do this was a member of his family, how could his father do this to him. He knew how much he loved Hermione and no he was trying to take her away from him. quickly pulling some pants on and ready to pick up Hermione when the blast open and standing there was Harry-Wife-Stealing-Potter, standing behind him was Aurors and his own father Amos helping them. "You cannot have my wife, our marriage is consummated and it can't be broken."

Upon hearing this Harry Potter lost his temper and jumped the wizard beating Cedric to a bloody pulp, screaming out "Bloody Rapist Bastard, I fucking kill you." Harry leaped at the wizard breaking Cedric's nose and fracturing his left cheekbone , but this wasn't enough for Harry. Diggory had been harassing and stalking Hermione for years and practically no one did anything to stop Diggory. If the Aurors did nothing and neither will Amos Diggory then he will, Harry grabbed his wand and pressed it against Diggory's throat. Before Harry could hex Cedric, Amos Diggory shouted pushing Harry off his only child. "No, that's my son. Please, I beg you spare Cedric. He just needs help and I can get him the help he needs, just don't hurt my son."

Harry glared at Amos Diggory with contempt as his fists clenched in rage, "mercy for your son. Your son stuns two of my friends who were watching over her, if that's not bad enough he kidnaps my Fiancée and rapes her while she gave no consent or the control to stop him and you want me to show him mercy."

The Aurors took Cedric away after stunning him as the wizard was about to attack Harry Potter who went to pick up Hermione to take her to St. Mungos for treatment ignoring Cedric promises that he will kill him for taking his rightful wife and destroying their happiness. Amos Diggory had no choice as he wasn't listening to reason, his son ranted that his own father was letting Potter take his wife who was carrying his baby. Using his wand Amos whispered a sleeping spell and Cedric quickly succumbed and was soon asleep, Amos was rapidly wiping his tears apologising over and over to his son asking for forgiveness. Mr. Diggory followed the Aurors carrying Cedric who were taking him back to St. Mungos to the Department on the fourth floor to the Janus Thickey Ward.

.

Cedric was placed in a Hospital cell with strong unbreakable wards getting the treatment he needed, On the other side of the fourth floor Harry was waiting outside with the Weasleys and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

For some reason while he was in hiding the Slytherin Prince at Grimmauld Place began arguing with Hermione who gave it back, one minute they were shouting insults and the next they began laughing and from that moment on they reluctantly became somewhat friends. When Harry and Hermione had a heated argument with the frustration of Voldemort and his loyal followers, Ron was angry himself and Hermione was trying to keep moral up and be the voice of reason and she needed someone to talk to. She could talk to Ginny but the redhead was a bit cold with her as Miss Weasley had always thought that she and Harry would be together and resented Hermione from taking her boyfriend to be.

Draco would never admit for his reputation alone, but Hermione's friendship was one of his greatest treasures and it hurt him to see the fear in her eyes and the paranoia Hermione had in fourth year. It was nearly a year before she could relax as she helped and cheered Potter through the Tri-Wizard Tournament till the third and final task that ended in tragedy with the death of Cassius Warrington. That was wake up call for him and the students of Slytherin House, if their Dark Lord could kill one of their own what's to say he wouldn't do the same to them just to make himself more powerful.

.

For the next few weeks Aurors took turns guarding Hermione's ward as Healers came in and out trying different methods to awaken Miss Granger from the mysterious spell, through the whole time Harry never left his Fiancée's side. They couldn't find the cure to bring Hermione back to the living;- the Healers checked for a pregnancy test that thankfully came back negative. Harry's world was falling apart and the Healers said there was nothing else they could do for Miss Granger but to keep her comfortable, the Nurses were upset to see the hero of the wizarding world on his knees in grief sobbing that it wasn't fair and pleading with Hermione to wake up.

Harry couldn't let Hermione go and it wasn't helping that Ginny kept saying that Hermione would want him to move on, not even Ron could make him as angry as she did that day. "My Mia is not dead and stop treating her like she is, you think I haven't noticed the cold shoulder you gave my Fiancée or snide comments when you think no one is listening. I care for you Gin, but I love Hermione."

Ginny Weasley had always had that dream she was going to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived and when Harry Potter became friends with her big brother she thought that it would help to get them together, what she didn't expect was Hermione Jean Granger. When Cedric Diggory showed an interest to Hermione, Ginny thought that if Hermione was with Cedric then she could comfort Harry and they would become a couple. The redhaired witch didn't expect or ever thought would happen did happen as Cedric was ready to rape Hermione, Granger had eventually been raped and she didn't have a chance to fight back and Ginny felt guilty but she can't change how she felt towards Harry.

No matter what Ginny did or said Harry had already chosen and it wasn't her, she wanted to scream that Harry was supposed to love her and not Hermione. No matter what she did it wouldn't make a difference, sighing sadly she apologised before leaving the room and closed the door silently behind her.

Potter never acknowledged Ginny leaving as he lifted Hermione's left hand sadly smiling, "I know you wanted to us to shop for a new wedding ring. I would agree with you as a fresh start between us, but I remembered something that Dumbledore said and I thought it had something to do with finding the Horocruxes, but it wasn't really about that as we were going to find sooner or later. Where your treasure is there will your heart be also, you Hermione are my treasure and with you, you have my heart. That is why I want to give you my mother's ring," Harry placed the engagement ring on Hermione's finger and a tingle like being hit with static shock went through him to her.

"There is only one thing to ask, Hermione Jean Granger will you be my wife?"

There was a pause and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione groggily said one word that made Harry the happiest man alive, "yes."

Harry had tears flowing down his face as he pulled Hermione into his arms and pressing sweet kisses on her face. "Merlin, how I missed you baby." Said Harry peppering his wife-to-be's sweet face with kisses before they slanted their lips together for a passionate kiss.

.

Two years had past and Harry and Hermione became husband and wife, another year later Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with almost black curls and her father's emerald green eyes. What was a surprise was a handsome baby boy who was a carbon copy of his father with bright dark eyes of his mother. By looking at the boy they knew and called James Sirius after the two important men in Harry's life, when it came to their daughter they decided on Lily Remigia after Remus and Harry's mother. several years later Harry and Hermione had another child and named Luna Rose.

**At Janus Thickey Ward, St. Mungos**

Cedric Diggory had found out by a discarded Daily Prophet that Harry Potter had married Hermione Granger, in her comatose sleep Potter made sure he got rid of the Diggory baby and planted his own seed inside the witch that was supposed to be his.

Cedric's heart broke with the news and as much as he hated her, he couldn't stop loving her and if he couldn't have Hermione Potter nee Granger then no one could as he plotted his revenge.

The End.


End file.
